


Wedding Bells

by LetsGoStealAFanfic



Series: Descendants in Love [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoStealAFanfic/pseuds/LetsGoStealAFanfic
Summary: It's their Wedding!!!





	Wedding Bells

“Are you ready for this, Mal?” Evie asked as she straightened Mal’s crown.

“No way,” Mal smiled at her and tried to conceal her nerves.

“Well, Uma and I will be right by your side the whole time. You don’t need to be worried.”

“Yeah,” Uma piped up from where she was adjusting Mal’s train. “It’s not like you’re marrying the king in front of the entire kingdom.”

“Uma! Not helping!” Evie gave her a look before smiling again at Mal. “Dizzy, and Celia will be up there too. And so will Gil, Jay, Carlos, and Harry. We’re all there for you guys.”

“You’re right, I just. My dad is walking me down the aisle towards all the people I love. And I can’t cry!” Mal tugged nervously on her gown until Uma smacked her hand away.

“If you tear this dress Evie is going to lose it.”

“I won’t lose it until she tears the third one. I’ve known Mal for too long to make her just one dress. She has the actual wedding dress, a secondary wedding dress, a reception dress, and a dancing dress.”

“Wow Evie,” Mal smiled up at her. “You sure do know how to take care of a girl.”

“And a boy, Ben has tuxedos to match every dress I made you.” Evie gave her crown and veil one last adjustment before stepping back.

“You look perfect, Mal.” Uma came around to stand next to Evie.

“So do you two! E, this is the best of your work that I’ve ever seen.” Mal reached forward and grabbed their hands. “Promise me that this is going to be great.”

“I promise,” they said together, squeezing her hands. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Hades poking his head through.

“Knock knock ladies, is the bride ready?” Hades had his hand over his eyes and was smiling. They hadn’t ever seen Hades or the other villains as relaxed as they had been since the barrier came down. There were still some bad villains, but Ben and Mal had been working on finding a better way to deal with them that didn’t involve banishing them to an island in the middle of the ocean for all eternity.

“Yeah dad, come on in!” Mal turned to face the door and smiled. As soon as Hades walked through the door his smile grew.

“There’s my princess,” he said, walking up to her and pulling her into a hug. When he pulled back, the flames in his hair were lower than they had before.

“Hi, Dad,” Mal’s cheeks were pinker than they had been before as she smiled at her dad. The two of them still weren’t as close as Ben and his parents were but they were getting closer. They had a weekly lunch date; every Tuesday night they did something new together. It had only been a month before the wedding that Mal felt ready to ask him to walk her down the aisle. He had been over the moon, even if he had pretended not to be.

“Hi, Malie,” he reached down and tweaked her hair. “You ready for the big day?”

“I am,” Mal said, fidgeting with her ring. “Are you ready?”

“I am, your Ben seems like he’s going to take care of you,” Hades’ eyes flickered over to Uma and Evie. “All of you.”

“He will, Dad.”

“If nothing else, he can’t be much worse than me.”

“I mean,” Mal smirked at him. “At least I’m not my mom, I should be easier to be married to.”

“Very true,” Hades matched her smirk before lacing his arm through her’s. Evie and Uma led them out of the room and down the hall to where Dizzy and Celia were waiting for them. 

“There’s our queen!” Celia said, running up to hug Mal.

“Hey Lia,” Mal hugged her back. “You girls look amazing.”

“Thanks, Mal!” Dizzy was next in line to give her a hug. “You look amazing.”

“Well, is everyone ready?” Uma said, glancing at the clock on the wall. “We really need to get down there.”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Mal tugged on her hair one last time before letting herself relax. Her fiance was going to be waiting for her, ready to be her husband. Her other partners would be standing at their sides, showing their support and love.

They all walked down to the carriage that would take them to the royal court where they were to be married. Ben and his groomsmen had been there for half an hour, to ensure that they wouldn’t see each other before the wedding. Jay and Carlos were standing outside, waiting to greet the girls.

“Hello, ladies!” Jay called as the carriage pulled up. He walked up to them and helped Evie out of the carriage, lacing their arms together. Carlos helped Uma out before helping the younger girls out as well. Hades climbed out before turning around to help Mal out.

“My Lady,” Carlos mock bowed in front of Mal before laughing and hugging her.

“Hi ‘Los,” Mal laughed into her shoulders. “Are you excited?”

“More than you know,” Carlos laced his arms with the girls again before turning to lead the party into the court. Right inside the doors Gil and Harry were waiting, and as soon as they saw them come in they jumped to attention. Harry moved right to Uma’s side, while Gil moved to take Dizzy’s arm. 

“Alright!” Fairy Godmother came bustling in with a smile on her face. “Everyone get in your positions, Mal you look stunning, we’re starting in one minute.”

Everyone smiled at her and hurried into their positions. Squirmy and Squeaky were both in their position at the front with the rings and a flower basket. Everyone else lined up behind them, paired off perfectly. Mal stood in the back with her father and took a deep breath.

“Everything is going to be fine, Malie,” he whispered in her ear.

“I know,” Mal smiled as the door opened and the music started. “Thank you for being here.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

The line started moving forward as the music started playing. Mal tightened her grip on her father’s arm, feeling her anxiety rise up in her chest as they stepped out of the hallway and into the crowd. Mal smiled brightly as she saw her best friends all along the sides of the aisle. Lonnie and Jane were standing arm in arm, smiling widely as she went past. As soon as she directed her attention forward she saw Ben, standing at the front of the room with Jay at his side. 

Ben smiled at her, practically beaming with pure love. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at Mal walking down the aisle. Mal studied him as her own beaming smile took over her face, almost against her will. 

Ben was wearing a white tuxedo with a blue and purple tie, which matched Mal’s white dress with purple and blue gems decorating the bodice. All of the bridesmaids were wearing blue dresses while the groomsmen were wearing purple ties with their black suits. Mal could see the beauty of their colors together, the white of Auradon, the blue of Auradon, their partners, and her father, and the purple that was all her.

They all blended together, in a perfect way. And Mal couldn’t wait to see what they would do together, now that they were together properly. Mal walked up to Ben and couldn’t stop smiling as she thought about their future, as both a perfect pair and an amazing group.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been so supportive of this series of one-shots for this relationship! I appreciate you all So Much!!! Leave a comment and Kudos if you enjoyed


End file.
